


Best Worst

by wrabbit



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Comment Fic, Dubious Consent, Humor, Jareth the Dream King and his Magical Package, M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby sighed. "This is the worst erotic dream I've ever had."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited from the original commentfic. Written for the prompt "Jareth/Grown!Toby, captive."

Toby was nothing like the delightful little boy he had been, once, or even much like his childish and romantic older sister at his age. He wore black now, black hair, black makeup, black straps around his horribly baggy pants. And hadn't taken those things out of his ears ever since they got to the castle. "Why am I here again?" he said, surprising Jareth out of a good broody stare.

"You're my captive, and my ransom," he said again.

"For my sister, uh huh," Toby said and tried to raise one eyebrow, but it got stuck and they both kind of raised. Jareth raised one back, hoping the gravitas of the situation would finally catch on and Toby would start being intelligently frightened. Any moment now. "Yeah, she doesn't care about me," Toby said and put one earbud back in.

"I can see that," Jareth said without looking at the clock. Time was under his control. It was supposed to be for the prisoners' benefit. If his other prisoner would only show up. He glanced at it just to verify that the time had moved as slowly as he felt it had.

"So, what did we do last time?"

"You were a delightful baby so I entertained you," Jareth said, waving a hand as if to imply the threat buried within, and threw one leg over the side of his throne. If they were going to chat, he was going to be comfortable.

"You entertained me," Toby said flatly. He was suddenly very very close. Jareth looked at him, hard and disapproving in a way that had never yet failed to intimidate.

Toby sighed. "This is the worst erotic dream I've ever had," he said and kneeled with one leg on the seat between Jareth's legs.

"What?!" Jareth tried to sit up because this was getting completely out of control, but Toby pushed him roughly on his shoulders and his head hit the back of the chair with a painful thud.

"You're my dream. You don't get to touch me if I don't want you to," Toby said and it would have been the perfect moment to get some control over the boy's obvious insecurity, but then Toby palmed his cock through his leggings and oh fuck it was right there and so so obvious now. Jareth gasped and attempted to squirm into a less luridly submissive position, but there was no leverage and Toby had one hand on his knee, pushing his thigh even higher on the arm rest and the other, oh holy fuck, sliding firmly over the slippery fabric.

"Toby! I am your lord and you will desist or suffer the consequences. Your life is in my hands!" He tried. His voice echoed around the chamber, making the chandeliers shake horridly, and then shiver and shake some more as Toby circled one nail-polished thumb over the head of his cock again and again and again.

"I take it back, best erotic dream I've ever had," Toby said. "Very realistic."


End file.
